


Snund fanfiction- Him

by VladimirVampier



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Snake have a intimate moment. M rated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snund fanfiction- Him

This is my very first try for a snund fanfic.  
I now, there are so many great writers who write snund and I’ll never top that of course.  
But I hope you like it anyway c:  
Also first attempt to smut? I think.

 

His hands in my hair.  
His hands on my tights.  
His hands all over my body.  
His lips locked with mine.  
His eyes staring into mine.  
He kneaded my hips.  
His touch.  
Followed by a feeling like fire.  
He burned me.  
He turned me on.  
His small comforting words.  
Whispered into my ear.  
His low voice triggering a shiver.  
He smirked.  
He knew all too well.  
Oh, he knew, he knew.  
He knew I wanted it.  
He knew I needed it.  
He knew how to tease me.  
How to please me.  
He knew I wanted him and him alone.  
He marked me as his.  
I’m moaning.  
From the heat.  
From the pleasure.  
I’m sweating.  
His warm body against me.  
Time after time.  
Over and over again.  
I’m reaching for him.  
Finding him.  
I gasped.  
The heat to much to bear any longer.  
I softly said his name.  
I knew he liked that.  
As rough as he was.  
As soft as he was.  
He growled.  
He growled my name.  
‘Scott.’  
Oh, how sweet it sounded.  
Coming from his lips.  
I repeated his name.  
Over and over.  
He gripped me tight against him.  
I’m feeling him all over me.  
All in me.  
I felt myself coming closer.  
Closer and closer.  
Suddenly.  
Too much heat.  
So much pleasure.  
He gave me.  
He wanted me.  
He got me.  
I got him.  
Never letting go.  
One last time.  
Whispering his name.  
‘Snake.’

Yes, I’d very much like to know what you thought about it.  
Halp ._.


End file.
